Sammy's First Hunt
by Raven524
Summary: It’s Sammy’s first hunt and of course something has to go wrong. A Hurt Sammy, Big brother Dean story for Easter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** It's Sammy's first hunt and of course something has to go wrong. A Hurt Sammy, Big brother Dean story for Easter.

**Raven 524**: This is my second attempt at a wee-chester fic. Sammy is age 4 and Dean is age 8. Just a little light hearted fluff for the holiday. Happy Easter to all those who celebrate the holiday and for the rest, Happy Spring!

**Sammy's First Hunt**

**Chapter 1 – Family Breakfast**

It was almost two o'clock in the morning as Dean yawned and reached for the remote control for the television. He'd dozed off on the old couch watching Godzilla vs. Mothra, one of his favorite monster movies. He glanced at the stairs that led up to the bedroom where his four (almost five according to Sammy) year old brother was currently sleeping. He stood and stretched as he began to check the salt lines and wards around the house. If he hurried he could get a few hours of sleep before the bundle of energy woke demanding breakfast.

He glanced at the clock on the microwave as he double checked the locks on the back door in the old kitchen. His father should be home any time now, in fact he was running a little late. He'd called earlier and said he was on his way. Even at eight years old, Dean understood the dangers involved with what their father did. He fought the monsters that hid in the night only to come out and hurt people. His Dad was a hero but no one would ever know about it. Some days he wanted to shout it out, but the years of being told to keep the family secret had been too well ingrained into him.

He glanced at the phone and wondered if he should call his Dad. If he was almost home, he could wait up and help him unload. His father was always tired after his 'trips' but the worst part was when he came home injured. Dean had learned early how to help clean wounds and stitch them up. First aid was one of the early lessons he'd learned because hospitals were only a last resort. There would be too many questions.

The young boy began to turn off the lights as he headed back to the front of the house. A sound on the front porch caused him to pause, his hand reaching for the shot gun they kept loaded and ready. He remembered his father showing him how to load and shoot the gun. It had been fun at first, until he realized that one day he'd have to use it. His Dad had explained he had to be ready; his main job was to protect his little brother from the monsters when his Dad wasn't home.

His fingers shook as he held the sawed-off. He pumped it and heard the shell fall into the chamber. His head cocked as he heard another sound, this time next to the door. The handle moved slowly followed by the door inching open. Dean pulled the gun up to his shoulder and prepared to fire.

"Dean, son…it's me" John Winchester's voice sounded through the crack in the door before the man entered the room. The large bag on his shoulder dropped to the floor with a loud thump before the man joined the bag. A soft groan fell from pale lips as he hit the ground unmoving.

"Dad!" Dean yelled as he moved towards the fallen man. He kept the gun in his hand until he checked outside to make sure nothing was following his father. The night was silent—too quiet like this Dad.

He quickly closed the door and made sure the salt lines were in place before placed the shot gun down and knelt in front of his father. He breathed a sigh of relief when his shakey fingers found a strong pulse. Gently he rolled his Dad onto his back and began to check him for injuries.

The most obvious one was the gash on his temple. The blood was still slowly running down the side of his father's face. A dark red, made to look even worse against the pallor of skin. Next he noticed a similar red stain on his father's shirt. The material had been shredded along with his father's side. Dean sucked in a breath and wondered if he should call an ambulance. His Dad had lost a lot of blood and was probably going into shock.

"D'n?" A graveled voice caught his attention.

"Dad, you're hurt…"

"M'fine. Just help me up the stairs son and we can get this cleaned up. Damn dog had a mate. She got the drop on me, but I managed to end her before she got too frisky." John smiled and Dean relaxed. If his Dad could still joke, he couldn't be too badly injured.

"Glad you decided not to become puppy chow Dad." Dean remarked as he helped his father back to his feet. John staggered for a moment, but with Dean's hand to steady him, they both managed to get up the stairs and into his father's room. He watched as his father paused outside the door to the room where Sammy slept. A soft smile touched his lips as he gazed at the sleeping youngster before he continued on to his own room.

"He been good for you Dean?" John groaned as Dean helped him remove his shirt. The gashes were long but luckily not very deep.

"The usual. The pre-school helps a little. The teacher says he's real smart Dad. I've been helping him with his alphabet and he can already read some words." The pride in Dean's voice was reflected in his father's eyes.

"You're doing good with him Dean." Dean blushed and looked away at the compliment. He grabbed what he'd need from the bathroom and returned to find his father already propped up on the bed. A towel was pressed against his side to staunch the blood flow while he waited for his oldest to return.

Dean made quick work of cleaning and applying stitches where it was needed. He watched as his father took another sip from the bottle of Jack he always kept on hand for these kinds of situations. Unfortunately, they happened too often. Dean was afraid one of these times, he wouldn't be able to return. But he pushed the thoughts aside as he cleaned up the supplies and helped his Dad lie down on the bed.

"Wake me in a couple of hours Dean…" His father's voice was soft as his eyes closed slowly.

"Sure Dad, I know the drill." Dean sighed. So much for getting any sleep, but then he'd gladly give it up just to know his father was safe. "See you in two hours…" he said softly as he made his way to his own bed. He stopped for a moment and tucked the blankets around his little brother's shoulders before finally dropping into his own bed. He set the alarm on his watch. It would wake him, but not disturb his little brother.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John groaned as he felt a weight on his chest. It couldn't be two hours already could it? He slowly opened his eyes and saw the light filter through the torn curtains on the window. A hushed voice from the door made him grin.

"Sammy, I told you to leave Dad alone!"

"But its day out and Dad is always awake when its day out. Sleeping is for night time Dean." John felt a shift on his chest as his four year old son turned back to gaze at him. "See he's awake. Hi Dad, did you have fun?"

The injured man cleared his throat before he answered. "Yeah sport, I had fun. But Daddy's a little tired. Can you go help Dean get breakfast ready. I'll take a shower and be down in a little bit."

"Okay!" Sam jumped onto the bed as John tried to suppress a groan. The motion did nothing for the pounding headache or his sore side. A moment later a glass appeared in his vision along with a couple of white pills.

"Thanks Dean…" John smiled at his oldest son.

"You can sleep Dad, I'll keep the little monster busy." Dean turned to leave the room.

"Just give me a bit and I'll be down son. Maybe we can go to the park later and let your brother run off some of that steam he's always so full of."

"Sure Dad, sounds good." Dean grinned as he turned to leave the room.

John slowly pushed himself up and was happy to find that other than being a little stiff, he seemed to be fine. He fingered the bandage on his temple for a moment before he moved slowly towards the bathroom. If he knew his youngest, Dean wouldn't be able to contain him for long.

He remembered the conversation from the night before and smiled. Sammy was smart and advanced for his age. It amazed him sometimes how his son's mind worked. He just hoped they could continue to keep him in the dark for a few more years. He always regretted having to reveal the truth to Dean at a young age. But after the first couple of years, his options for babysitters had run out. Not that he could have kept it from Dean for long, not after his son saw what was out there for himself.

Besides at six year's old, his son had shown more maturity than some of the men he'd hunted with. Dean took to training like a duck to water. He could shoot and throw a knife with uncanny accuracy. It was almost like he was born to hunt. He'd taken Dean on a few real hunting trips and taught him how to track game. When his son shot his first buck, he was proud. It was a clean kill shot to the heart. Yes, Dean was definitely a force to reckon with, especially when it came to protecting his little brother.

John wasn't blind. He knew some times Dean resented taking care of his little brother. He was restless and it was difficult to be locked up with a rambunctious four year old for days on end. But Dean also understood the need and the danger. Not just from humans, but from other bad things that lurked in the dark. John sighed as the hot water ran down his body. His thoughts interrupted but a light knock on the door.

"Dean told me to tell you breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes Dad." The small voice was followed by pounding footsteps down the stairs. He reached to turn off the shower and sighed with regret. It seems his few moments of solitude were over.

He quickly returned to his room and got dressed before he headed for the stairs. He heard a the voices of his boys coming from the kitchen. Before he turned to join them he looked towards the front door and smiled. His ruck sack had been put away and any evidence of his fall last night cleaned. His oldest had been busy. A soft exclaimation from the kitchen drew his attention.

"You're wrong Dean, Dad doesn't hunt rabbits—he can't!" Sam's voice sounded upset as John headed out to the kitchen to find out what the problem was.

"He does so Sammy. He hunts deer too. He's taken me and I even got to shoot one once." Dean's voice was coming from the stove where he was cooking what looked like pancakes.

"Does not…"

"Does too…"

"Boys!" John's voice stopped the argument before it could get any further. His youngest turned and jumped from his chair.

"Dad!" Before John could react, he found his arms filled with his four year old son. "Dean says you hunt bunnies—you don't do you?"

John gazed down into the worried eyes of his youngest. "Well…"

"Sammy, come sit down and finish your breakfast. Dad hasn't even had his coffee yet and you know what he's like before he has his coffee…" Dean placed a large cup of black coffee on the table with a plate of pancakes.

Sam jumped from his arms and headed back towards his seat. It always amazed John how well his youngest obeyed his oldest son. He grinned as Sam swung his legs while he pushed another forkful of pancakes into his mouth. He could tell the question wasn't going to go away until his youngest got his answer.

Deciding to at least get some caffeine into him before he addressed what was sure to be an interesting discussion; he sat down and grabbed his cup. He watched as Dean finally joined them. His own cup of coffee rose while green eyes smiled at him over the rim.

He probably should have insisted Dean drink milk, but then his son had earned the right to be treated more like an adult.

John took a moment to enjoy the scene. When Mary was alive they always ate at the table like this. He sighed as he realized once again how much he missed her. Both boys reminded him so much of her it hurt sometimes. However, his youngest wasn't going to give him time to wallow in memories of the past as he placed his empty milk glass back down on the table.

"Dean says you were hunting bunnies last night Dad, is that true?" John looked over at Dean and saw the smile on his face.

"I told you, Dad was hunting with some of his friends Sam." It was clear Dean was covering once again for his father. John listened some more knowing his oldest would clue him in on the cover story.

"But he has owies Dean. Bunnies don't make owies like that…" Sam pointed to the bandage on John's head. He looked over at Dean who shrugged. Obviously that was as far as his oldest had gotten and he was going to have to provide the rest.

"Dean's right Sammy, I was hunting with some friends last night. I fell in the dark and hit my head and scratched my side up some. It's nothing to worry about sport." John watched as his youngest processed the information.

"But what were you hunting Dad?" Sam pushed.

"Uhm, well I guess whatever we could find Sam. Sometimes I just like to hunt. I don't always know what I'm going to find in the woods." There he'd managed to get some truth into this words. He certainly hadn't been prepared to find two black dogs last night. He saw Sam chewing on his lower lip for a moment before his eyes moved up to meet John's.

"So you kill bunnies?" Sam said quietly. John wasn't sure where this was going but he figured he'd find out soon enough. His youngest could never keep his thoughts or feelings inside. They burst out of him, sometimes at the most inopportune moments.

"Only for food Sam. You've eaten some of my rabbit stew and you liked it well enough." John watched as his son paled slightly.

Sam looked down and chewed on his lip some more before he looked up with tear filled eyes. "Daddy, did you kill a bunny last night?"

John wasn't sure why this was upsetting his son. Sam had asked more than once to go hunting with him and he'd promised he could go when he got older. He looked at Dean who only shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any clues as to what was bothering Sam. "Why Sammy?"

Sam sat back and looked at him like he should know the answer. "You could have shot him Dad, how can you tell if you shot the wrong bunny!"

"The wrong bunny?" John heard a soft chuckle coming from the other end of the table.

"Sammy, you are such an idiot some times…" Dean started but stopped as Sam's tears fell followed by a soft sob.

"Am not—how can Dad tell that he didn't kill the wrong bunny. If he did then there won't be no candy or eggs or anything on Sunday…" Sam stood and rushed from the room, his little legs pounded up the stairs and the door slammed shut before John realized what his son was talking about.

"Oh God…I forgot…" John groaned as his oldest son stood and cleared the table. His chuckles filled the room.

"Yeah, that's right Dad. Sam thinks you may have killed the Easter Bunny…" Dean sat down and laughed until tears fell from his eyes. "Seriously Dad, can't we tell him it's not real?"

John sighed. "You believed at that age Dean and Sam deserves to believe for a little while longer…"

Dean shook his head. "So how you gonna explain to him that you know the difference between the Easter Bunny and some old rabbit?"

"First, I'm going to need another cup of coffee and by then I'll have it figured out Dean." John sighed as he realized he would need to come up with something good because Sam wouldn't be easy to convince. As he took another sip of coffee, his own lips twitched as he thought how Mary would react. Yes, he'd have to come up with a good story if he was going to let his youngest keep his innocence in tact for another year.

TBC

Raven524: Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2 Easter Bunny Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Sammy's First Hunt**

**Chapter 2 – Easter Bunny Revealed**

Sam sat on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest while he hugged his pillow. Fat tears continued to fall down his cheeks as soft sobs broke free. He knew his Dad liked to hunt, but he never realized that would mean the end of the Eater Bunny. He had listened in the class when Ms. Apple read them a book about Peter Cotton-tail. They had even sung a song about him.

How could his Dad tell the difference? He certainly couldn't. The picture in the book made Peter look just like any other rabbit. When he asked the teacher why he didn't look like some of the Easter Bunny's he'd seen in store displays, she told him it was so he could hide the eggs and candy without being caught. It made sense to the four year old. After all, he'd seen his father show Dean how to blend in with their surroundings on one of their trips into the woods. He'd even shown Sam how to hide and keep very very quiet if there was something dangerous around or if something frightened him.

So it only made sense that the Easter Bunny would be good at hiding too. He rubbed his arm across his eyes as he sniffled. He couldn't believe his Dad may have actually killed the Easter Bunny. A soft knock on the door caused him to jump slightly before he heard his Dad's voice.

"Sammy, come down stairs, I want to talk to you…." He knew it was an order, but he didn't want to hear how his Dad had ended Easter for him and all his friends. How would he explain it to them when they didn't get any candy on Sunday? Another sob broke free as the door opened.

"Come on squirt, Dad wants to talk to us." Dean entered the room and sat on the end of the bed. "It's not bad I promise…."

"But…" Sam's lower lip quivered.

"It will be okay Sammy, really." Dean moved closer and pulled his little brother into a hug. Sam pressed his face against his brother's chest, the feeling of being protected and loved overcame any fear he might have about what his Dad was going to tell him. He watched as Dean stood back for a moment and looked at him. "But first I think we stop off at the bathroom and let you wash your face. You got buggars on it—ewwwww!"

Sam giggled as he jumped down off the bed and ran after his brother. A few moments later he entered the living room where his Dad sat. "Dad?" Sam asked quietly as he moved to stand in front of his father.

"Sit down Sammy." John ordered gently.

Sam wasn't afraid of his Dad, but he knew better than to disobey when he used that tone of voice. His lower lip quivered again as he looked at the serious expression on his Dad's face. He quickly climbed up into the old stuffed chair, pulling his knees up to his chest as he gazed at his father.

"Do you think I'm a good hunter Sammy?"

Sam stopped chewing on his lower lip and looked up. "You're the best Dad!" The pride rang out in his voice. He saw his father's lips twitch for a moment before he continued.

"And do you think I can tell one animal from another?" John continued.

The youngest Winchester sat back on the chair and thought about it for a minute. He remembered his Dad showing them how to look for markings and other things when they pretend hunted before. His Dad often took them into the woods, but he never let Sam shoot a gun. Only Dean got to do that. "Ahuh…" Sam said after a moment.

"Have I ever lied to you Sammy?" John said as he continued to gaze at his son.

"No…" Sam immediately answered. He never heard his father lie to him or Dean.

"Good, then when I tell you that I would know what the Easter Bunny looks like and that I would never hurt it—you'd believe me right?" John sat back and smiled. It was clear his Dad expected Sam to answer yes and be done with it. But he couldn't let it go.

"Yeah, but how can you tell Dad? I mean, the picture in the book looks like any other rabbit and Ms. Apple told me he wants to look like other bunnies so he can hide the eggs and stuff and…" Sam stopped at the chuckle he heard from his oldest brother. He looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah Dad, what does the Easter Bunny look like?" Dean was almost jumping out of his seat with mirth. But Sam couldn't figure out why. It seemed like a good question to him. He turned back and looked at his Dad who right now seemed a little confused.

"Well ah…" His Dad sat forward for a moment before he motioned for Sam to come closer. "I can't tell you Sammy because the Easter Bunny made me promise to never tell anyone—it's a secret."

Sam's eyes grew round. "You talked to the Easter Bunny! Is he going to bring us candy and eggs this year? I mean, I know last year he couldn't find us because we moved so much, but this year we are in a house—did you tell him where we live Dad?"

Another chuckle sounded from his brother before his Dad sighed. "Yes Sam, he will find you this year and I'm sure he'll leave you some candy…"

"And Easter Eggs Dad, will he hide them too?" Sam continued, his eyes filled with hope and glee.

Another sigh from his father was followed by another chuckle from Dean. Sam waited because if his father told him it would happen, then it would. "Yes, Sammy I'm sure he'll hide some eggs for you. But you know what that means don't you?" His Dad leaned closer and placed a hand on his knee.

"What Dad." Sam whispered.

"You get to go on your first hunt Sammy. I'll tell you what; if you find all the eggs we'll go out for a special breakfast to the pancake house." Sam jumped up and wrapped his arms around his Dad.

"I can't wait to tell the others in class this afternoon. My Dad knows the Easter Bunny!" Sam jumped down and started to run up to his room before he remembered to ask another question. "I've got to get ready. Ms. Apple says we always have to be on time. Will you take me Dad? I'm sure Ms. Apple would like to meet you." Sam watched as Dean burst out laughing, tears ran down his face as he heard his father groan softly.

"What's wrong Dad?" Sam wondered what was going on. His brother knew something he didn't. "Why is Dean laughing?"

He watched as his father slapped Dean lightly on the back of the head as he stood and faced him. A smile was on his face as he spoke. "Your brother is just happy that he'll be able to join you on the hunt this year Sam—aren't you Dean?"

"Hahaha—yeah—can't wait—hey Dad, can you introduce us to the Easter Bunny next time you talk to him?" Dean chortled and then ducked as his father aimed another shot at his head.

"Oh yeah, Dad that would be sooo cool!" Sam almost bounced back down the stairs as he waited for the answer.

"Sorry boys, but he made me promise not to tell anyone how to find him. Now if I told you, then I'd be breaking my promise and you wouldn't want me to do that would you Sammy?" Sam bit his lower lip. He really would like to meet the Easter Bunny, but he knew a promise had to be kept. He shook his head slowly.

"Good, then up you go and get ready. We leave here in ten minutes!" Sam didn't wait to hear any more as he rushed the rest of the way upstairs. He was going to go on his first hunt and he was going to make his Dad and brother proud.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John watched as Sam ran up the stairs. He turned and saw his oldest son doubled over, tears once more leaking from his eyes as his face turned red from laughing. "Laugh it up Dean—guess who gets to help me boil, color and hide the eggs!"

Dean looked up and smiled. "It's okay Dad, I just can't wait to see how you explain to Ms. Apple that you know the Easter Bunny."

"Dean…" John sighed as he watched his oldest head up the stairs.

"I better make sure Sammy gets the right clothes. The last time, he came down with his shirt on backwards." Dean grinned as he left.

John sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands for a moment. The trust he'd seen in his baby boys eyes had almost hurt. He hated that some day his youngest would learn that he did lie to him. Every time he walked out the door, he lied. But hopefully he'd get a few more years before that happened. A moment later he heard the sound of pounding footsteps followed by his oldest boy's voice.

"Darn it Sammy, get back here! You have to wear socks or your shoes will get all smelly!" Dean followed down the stairs, a pair of white socks in his hands.

"But we'll be late!" Sammy yelled as he ran towards his father and leapt into his arms. "Can we go now Daddy?"

"Tell you what; you can put your socks on in the car, okay squirt?" John smiled as he ruffled his son's hair. He'd never get tired of seeing the love shining up for him in those hazel eyes. It made the darkness that always followed him a little lighter and easier to bear.

"Let's get this show on the road!" John hoisted Sam to his shoulders and smiled as his youngest squealed with glee. Yes, it was days like this that made what he did worthwhile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean's eyes grew large as he saw the amount of candy his Dad was putting in the cart. So far they had picked up a small ham, potatoes, eggs and now more candy than he'd ever seen. "Dad?" Dean's voice was soft as he looked at the basket.

"It's okay champ. I've got a little extra this month." John sighed. When had it become his son's job to worry about money?

Dean could read his father's expression. But the truth was he'd learned early on how to make the limited funds they had stretch. As he followed along behind his Dad he couldn't help but wonder why his father was giving in to the whole Easter Bunny thing. They hadn't celebrated holidays much since his Mom—well since she passed.

"So you met the Easter Bunny Dad? How did that go over with Ms. Apple?" Dean couldn't help the dig. It had been great fun to watch all the other kids' eyes grow huge when Sam announced his Dad knew the Easter Bunny. The smile on Ms. Apple's face was priceless as was the blush on his father's.

"Keep it up Ace and you'll be on you own with this one." John grumbled as he pushed the cart to the check out.

"So why are we doing this Dad? I mean, it's not like Sammy was expecting anything. He knows we move a lot…" Dean watched as his father shrugged for a moment before placing the items on the counter.

"Maybe I like keeping him in the dark for just a little longer Dean." He watched as his father turned to him and read the regret in his eyes. He knew his father sometimes was sad because of his Mom being gone. He was too, but he understood why his Dad had to rely on him.

"It's okay Dad…I'm glad that you're doing this. Maybe you should get knocked on the head around Christmas too…" Dean saw his father's shoulders stiffen for a moment. He stepped back, wondering if he'd pushed things too far. It wasn't fair to bring up the missed holidays. For some reason, the fugly things didn't celebrate them which meant his Dad missed almost all of them. If he hadn't been injured on the last hunt, he probably would have already packed them up and headed out for the next one.

He watched as his Dad turned and looked at him. "I know I'm not always around Dean, but I do know you have been filling in for me and I appreciate it son. Now let's get this stuff home so we have time to put it together. We have to pick up Sammy from the daycare in a couple of hours…"

Dean snorted. "Boy that Ms. Apple really scares you huh Dad?"

"You don't know how much Dean." John laughed with his son as they headed out to the Impala with their cargo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of Friday and Saturday passed pleasantly for the small family. John had rented some movies and the boys had stayed up late each night. John had even managed to get some training in with Dean and Sam. Of course, he always made it into a game—but in the end, what his boys were learning would help them survive.

He heard soft giggles coming from the boys' room as he headed towards bed. He and Dean had to be up at the crack of dawn to hide the eggs for Sammy's first hunt. He smiled as he heard his oldest trying to get Sammy to sleep.

"I mean it Sammy; if you don't sleep the Easter Bunny will never come and if that happens I'm gonna beat you up. I just know I'll get some peanut M&M's this year—so shut up and go to sleep…"

"But Dean" Sammy's small voice whined. "I'm not tired…" Of course, the large yawn that followed belied that statement. "Read to me Dean?"

John smirked as he heard the bed creak when his oldest got up and moved to join his little brother. A few minutes later he heard his oldest son's soft voice begin to read to his youngest. He could almost hear the groan in his son's tone as he continued to read one of Sam's favorite books. He made a mental note to give Dean a break and temporarily lose Green Eggs and Ham during their next move. It was time to get Sammy another book to torture his oldest with.

He stuck his head in the door for a brief moment. "Light out in ten minutes boys. Sammy you need to be well rested for your first hunt tomorrow…"

"Yes Sir" Two voices sounded as one before John finally headed for his bed and hopefully a dream free night.

Dawn came early but Dean and John were both up and out in the large backyard of the old farm house they were renting. There was a fairly large grassy area out back bordered on two sides by a forested area. John had like the privacy it offered as well as the perfect place for training his sons uninterrupted. "Dad, how many of these do we need to hide?" Dean's voice echoed in the cool morning air.

"Just a dozen Dean and make sure they aren't easy to find. It will be a good exercise for Sam to use his tracking skills…" John smiled as he placed one under a log. He was careful to disturb the dirt just enough so his youngest son could spot it. He looked up and smiled as Dean hid one under a bush, slightly bending a branch. John had already begun to show Sam how to read signs; this would be a good refresher for him.

Once they finished, both returned to the warmth of the house and waited for the youngest member of their family to wake. It wasn't long before Sammy's sock clad feet came down the stairs. His hair was rumpled and his eyes still were filled with sleep until they landed on the Easter basket filled with candy on the table.

"Wow Dad is that for me?" Sam stopped and rubbed at his eyes as if he couldn't believe it was real.

"Sure is sport, but no candy until you eat your breakfast and get dressed. Remember, you have a hunt to do this morning." John saw the smile form on his son's face as he bounced over to the chair.

"Cool! Dean, look at all the candy!" Sammy pushed his basket over for his big brother to look at. Dean played along and acted like he'd never seen it before. Even though he had helped his father fill it.

"Wow Sammy, you certainly did get a lot of candy!" Dean replied with a grin.

"Did you get one too Dean?" Sam looked around and didn't see a basket for his brother. His smile faded for a moment as a worried look appeared. "Why didn't you get one Dean? Dad?"

"Chill out Dude!" Dean replied. "I already got mine and took it upstairs."

Sam smiled again as he began to drink his milk. "I thought we were going to the pancake place if I find all the eggs?" Sam said with a mouth full of cereal.

"We will Sammy, but just in case I wanted to make sure you had something now. I'm sure you and Dean will be hungry again later…" John smiled as he saw two heads nod in unison.

A half hour later found the three Winchesters in the back yard. Dean was pretending to look for eggs, showing Sam what he was looking for before moving off on his own. John watched as both boys began to hunt in earnest. Sam found the first one under the bush. "I found one Dean! See, the twig was bent and the egg was right beneath it!"

"Good job Sammy, keep looking you got eleven more to find." Dean chuckled as his brother continued to move around the yard.

John smiled at the look of concentration on his youngest son's face. It was clear Sam remembered what he'd shown him a couple of months before. It amazed him how quickly Sam picked up on some things. He was like a sponge. Of course, Dean was no slouch either.

He watched as his oldest son pulled out a bag of candy from his pocket and moved towards him on the porch. His son's green eyes were alive with happiness as they both watched the youngest on his very first hunt. "You'd think he was after big game the way he's stalking those eggs." Dean chuckled as he sat down and continued to munch on the peanut M&M's.

"Well he's doing better than you son—seems like he's already found more than half the eggs. Guess he'll be getting you share at breakfast." John watched as his oldest shrugged his shoulders.

"I can live with that. It's worth it to watch him crawl along the ground. Wait, I almost forgot!" Dean jumped up and started back into the house.

"Where are you going Dean?" John called as he kept an eye on his youngest.

"The camera—man this is perfect for future blackmail. I can't miss out on this!" Dean laughed as he ran inside.

John shook his head. He saw Sam duck down near an old fence post; his eyes studied the ground before he grinned and stood with another egg in his hand. He waved at John and yelled. "Found another one Dad! I only got uhm…" John watched as his youngest counted the eggs he'd put in the plastic grocery bag he was using to collect them. Dean had insisted baskets were for sissies and no brother of his was going to be caught carrying one around the back yard.

"You're doing real good there Sammy!" John called back and almost melted at the look his son gave him. For the first time in a long time he wondered if maybe some of the holidays really were more important than saving lives or looking for the son of a bitch who took his wife from them. Almost….but not quite.

As if on queue the phone rang inside the house. "Don't leave the yard Sammy, I'll be right back!" John watched to make sure his son had heard him before he ran into the house. He called up the stairs before he picked up the phone. "Dean, get outside and watch your brother!"

As he picked up the phone his face fell when he heard the voice on the other end. "Hey Bobby…"

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for the great reviews so far!! I hope you enjoyed the Easter Bunny reveal, but alas, the story got away from me again so there is a bit more to go. Hope you all continue to enjoy it as it progresses.


	3. Chapter 3 Where's Sammy?

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Sammy's First Hunt**

**Chapter 3 – Where's Sammy?**

Sammy looked up and discovered he was still alone in the large back yard. For a brief moment he was afraid. His Dad and Dean never left him alone. He stood and took a step towards the porch. Maybe he'd go inside until one of them came back out. The yard was suddenly too large and the noises around him too loud. He took a step and froze as something moved in the bush beside him.

"Dean!" Sam squeaked as he took a step back. His hazel eyes grew large as two liquid brown eyes peered out from under the hedge. He dropped down on his knees and looked closer, he couldn't believe it. "Hi! Are--are you the Easter Bunny?"

The large brown rabbit sat up and sniffed the air for a moment before it took a large leap and headed towards the woods. Sam cried out in surprise when he noticed the pale yellow colored egg that had been left behind.

"Wait!" Sam yelled as he hurried after the disappearing rabbit. "I want to talk to you!"

Sam moved as quickly as his short legs would allow. He paused for a moment before he entered the woods, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he gazed back towards the house. He wasn't supposed to be alone and he was sure he wasn't supposed to go into the woods, he was supposed to stay in the yard, but it was the Easter Bunny. Maybe it was hiding more eggs for him to find.

He caught sight of the rabbit as he paused and looked back at him, almost like it was waiting for him to follow. "Okay Mr. Bunny, or should I call you Peter? Ms. Apple says your real name is Peter. I'll come but only a little ways…" Sam took one more look back towards the house before he plunged into the forest.

Fifteen minutes later found a winded youngster sitting on a log in a small clearing. The rabbit had come this way; he'd followed its tracks just like his Dad had shown him. But he still couldn't see him. "Peter? Where did you go? I promise I won't tell no one!" Sam called out but the only answer was silence.

The young hunter shivered slightly as he looked around the clearing. It didn't look like any of the other places his Dad had taken him. Deciding he better head back he stood and looked at the place he'd come from—at least he thought he'd come from back there. The trees and bushes all looked alike as he gazed around.

"DADDY! DEAN!" Sam called loudly. He was sure they would be missing him by now and even the thought of a spanking for disobeying couldn't keep him from wishing they'd find him and soon. The woods were no longer friendly but scary. Sam walked towards the edge of the clearing and listened, but there still was no answer. Even the birds seemed to be quiet.

"Daddy?" Sam's lower lip quivered as he looked out into the darkness of the forested area. He dropped the bag he'd been carrying and stepped back into the clearing. He didn't know what to do, he was lost and worse he was alone and he was scared. Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he sat down and pulled his legs to his chest. Liquid hazel eyes looked up at the sky as a sob broke free. "Please—Dean—Dad—I'm scared…"

But the only answer to his plea was the rustle of the leaves in the wind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean finally found the camera in the back of their closet. He quickly checked to make sure there was film and batteries before he bolted down the stairs. He could hear his father on the phone and stopped for a moment to look up at his father. He didn't have to ask, he could tell from the way his father stood another hunt was in the works.

But at least for a few hours, they had been able to be like a real family. Speaking of which, he better get out and check on the youngest member; it wasn't a good idea to leave the inquisitive sibling alone for any length of time. He remembered the last time he let Sam out of his sight for a few moments. His brother had managed to climb to the top of the jungle gym and was hanging from the bars over head. If he'd fallen…Dean shivered at the thought as he hurried his steps out into the yard.

The sun was now higher in the sky and Dean had to shade his eyes to search the yard for his little brother. When he didn't see him, he didn't panic at first. Maybe the runt had gone around the side of the house. It wasn't until he'd searched around the whole outside of the house, the old shed and even the barn that panic finally set in. Dean ran back towards the rear of the house just as the screen door opened and his father stepped outside.

"DAD!" Dean yelled as he came to a stop, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to process his little brother was missing—and on his watch. Fearful green eyes gazed up at the larger than life figure in front of him. He could see the worry reflected back before his father spoke.

"Where's Sammy Dean?"

"I—I—I don't know! I searched all over Dad and I couldn't find him anywhere!" Dean's eyes turned back to the yard, hoping that his brother would magically reappear. But there was nothing but a small flock of butterflies.

"SAMMY!" Both Winchesters yelled in unison, but there was no answer, no sound only silence.

Dean watched as his Dad strode out into the yard. His eyes looked down at the ground, he stopped and looked closer a something before he stood and looked off towards the woods. "Dean, grab two backpacks. Make sure you have the medical kit, food and water. We have to track him in the woods."

"He wouldn't go in there Dad—he knows better!" Dean exclaimed as he stepped up beside his Dad.

"Look at the evidence Dean." His father pointed down to an area of the grass that looked like his brother had knelt down. Under a nearby bush was a single yellow egg, but in the soft dirt he could see rabbit tracks. His eyes narrowed as he saw a sneaker clad footprint in the dirt next to the rabbit print. "You don't think…"

"It doesn't matter what I think Dean. The fact is your brother isn't here and his prints show him heading towards the tree-line over there. Now get a move on son. We have to follow before he gets too far in." Dean turned and ran to do his father's bidding. He had no doubt his father would find Sammy—he just hoped they found his little brother before something bad happened.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sammy shivered again as the damp grass soaked through his jeans. He had to get up and do something. Sitting here crying wasn't going to help. He wiped his nose with his sleeve as he stood and looked around again. His Dad was going to be so mad at him. He'd be lucky if he only got a spanking this time; and Dean—his big brother probably wouldn't talk to him after this. He'd let them both down.

"M'sorry…" Sammy whispered as he walked back towards the bag he'd dropped with his eggs. He'd found all but two of them before Peter had shown up. Why wouldn't the Easter Bunny speak to him?

"Because I was bad…" Sam spoke into the clearing. "That's why you ran away Peter isn't it—I was bad and you didn't wanna talk to me."

Sam looked down at the bag in his hand. His mind wondering what his big brother would do. He knew Dean wouldn't be standing here crying. He'd do something. Wiping his nose with his sleeve again he realized he had to try to find his way back home. He looked down at the grass, but his footprints were already hidden. Sighing, he reached into the bag of eggs and placed one on the log where it was clearly visible. If—no when his Dad and Dean came, they would know he'd gone this way.

Taking a deep breath the youngest Winchester headed into the woods and hoped that he was going in the right direction.

As the day wore on Sammy realized he must be going in the wrong direction. He should have found the house a long time ago. His legs were tired, he was thirsty and his tummy was grumbling. He looked down at the bag in his hand. He only had one egg left. He leaned up against a tree and looked up. The trees were so big and he felt so small. Tears gathered in his eyes once more as he tried to figure out what to do.

If only he could see, he'd bet he could find the house. His eyes took a closer look at the tree he was leaning against. Some of the branches were low enough. It couldn't be much harder than climbing the jungle gym in the school yard. The youngest Winchester dropped the sack holding his remaining egg and reached for the first branch.

It wasn't long before he'd managed to climb a fair distance up the tree. He looked down and swallowed as he noticed how far down the ground looked. For a moment fear clenched in his stomach and he hugged the tree trunk tighter. He could actually feel the tree moving with the light wind. He closed his eyes and whimpered softly. He wanted his Dad and brother so bad. Why hadn't he listened and stayed in the yard?

He opened his eyes and saw something moving off to his left. He squinted; his breath hitching as he realized it looked like his Dad and Dean. They were coming!

"DAD! DEAN!" Sammy yelled at the top of his lungs. He saw their heads look up from the ground and glance in his direction. He waved his arms but they couldn't see him up in the branches. He had to get down and fast. He quickly began to climb back down the tree, trying to keep his family in sight as he did so.

Suddenly he noticed they were turning the wrong way. "NO! Over here! DAD! DEAN!" Sammy screamed. Relief coursed through him as he saw them look in his direction again.

"SAMMY!" His Dad's voice rang through the forest.

"M' over here!" Sammy screamed again. He kept his eyes trained on his Dad's tall figure as he put his foot on the next branch. Unfortunately he should have been paying more attention as the branch he was using was thinner than the others. With a loud yell, he felt the branch give out on him; his body tottered for a brief moment before he felt himself falling.

"DADDY!" Sammy screamed as branches tore at him, one hit him in the side with enough force to knock the wind from his lungs. It was almost like he was falling in slow motion, branches and leaves fought to contain him but his body still plummeted towards the earth. Suddenly there was a harsh jarring; a white hot pain shot up through his leg and then darkness finally took him away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John's head snapped up as he heard his youngest son's voice off to the right. Dean heard it also as they both looked to where they had heard their names being called. "He's over there, come on Dean."

He couldn't see his son, but he could feel he was close. Until that moment, every worse case scenario had been playing through his head. He had been sure the woods were clean, but what if he'd missed something? What if a wild animal had gotten to Sammy? The fear in his gut grew with each step he took into the woods as they searched for the youngest member of their family.

John glanced down at Dean and saw the first sign of hope in his green eyes. His son was just as worried as he was and he could tell he was blaming himself. The truth was they were both to blame. They never should have left Sammy alone. The number one rule in their family was to take care of Sammy and he'd dropped the ball.

Part of him wanted to kill his youngest, his anger so deep it scared him. The boy knew better than to run off. But the other part just wanted him back. Another small part of him was actually proud of his youngest son. They had found the eggs he was leaving to mark his trail. It had actually made their time in finding him shorter than it would have been. His eyes spotted a blue egg off to the right. He turned and walked towards it. As he bent to examine the ground he heard another yell.

"SAMMY!" John yelled as he tried to get a fix on his son's position. The panicked sound of his son's voice was much closer now. He looked over as he heard the frantic call from his youngest.

"M' over here!" John's eyes grew large and he heard the breath hitch in Dean's throat as they both located Sammy at the same moment. His heart was in his throat as he watched his son balance on a tree branch about ten feet up in the air. Just as he was going to yell back and tell Sammy not to move the unthinkable happened.

He watched in horror as the branch his son put his foot on broke and his small body began to fall to the earth. He heard his son's scream and the sound of branches breaking followed by a loud thump—then nothing.

"Dad! We gotta get to him now!" Dean's cry broke him from his trance. He didn't think the image of his little boy falling from the tree would ever leave him. He nodded and followed Dean as his son made a bee-line for their missing family member.

It only took them a few moments to get to the base of the tree. "Don't move him Dean." John cautioned his oldest as Dean sank down next to Sammy's unmoving body. "We have to see how bad it is before we move him. It could do more damage."

Dean sat back and watched as he knelt beside his youngest. He carefully straightened his son and began to examine him. He felt the large goose egg lump on the back of his head but there didn't appear to be any bleeding. He checked Sammy's pupils and sighed with relief when they reacted normally. So his son probably had a mild concussion.

There were numerous cuts and abrasions on his son's face and arms. Sammy groaned slightly when his hands moved over his ribs. John slowly picked up the torn T-Shirt and sucked in a breath at the bruising on the ribs. He moved his hands over the area again and sighed. Bruised, but not broken—Sammy would be hurting for a while. Next he began to examine his son's legs. Sammy whimpered when his hand touched his right ankle.

Once again, John gently removed the sneaker and sock to examine the swollen joint. He carefully felt it and was glad to discover it was probably just a bad sprain. He continued his examination for a few more minutes before he turned to look at Dean.

"Is he gonna be okay Dad?" Dean suddenly sounded younger than his eight years. His green eyes were filled with tears as he gently stroked his brother's bruised and scratched cheek.

"I think so ace. We'll take him in to the clinic in town just to make sure. But I think he's mostly bruised. What say we get him out of here?" John kept his voice calm even though he was anything but calm. His youngest son was injured—hurt because he had given in and allowed him to believe in a fantasy. He'd seen his son's tracks following the rabbit's. It didn't take much to realize what had drawn his son into the woods. If he'd told Sam the truth, none of this would have happened.

He gently picked his youngest son up in his arms and started the trek back towards the house. Dean followed silently behind. Luckily it took much less time to get out of the woods than it had to get in. John passed the still unconscious boy off to his brother in the back seat of the Impala. He jumped in and headed into the small town—hopefully he had been right and Sammy would be just fine.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean paced in the waiting room of the small clinic. His Dad was in with Sammy and the doctor. He looked down at the small amount of blood on his shirt. His little brother should be enjoying breakfast at the pancake house, not stuck in some clinic with strangers. He still couldn't believe how quickly the day had turned from fun to terror. Sometimes he felt like their whole family lived under a cloud.

He knew his father was beating himself up over the whole Easter Bunny thing. He'd been surprised when his Dad has agreed to let Sammy believe for a while longer. But he'd also been glad. It was nice to see the hope and joy in his little brother's eyes when he'd found his basket. He wondered what his Dad was going to do once they got Sammy home.

Part of him hoped his father wouldn't tell Sammy the truth. Sammy did deserve to believe for a little longer—he didn't want his little brother to know what he knew. In fact, if he could help it—he'd never know. He looked up as his Dad walked through the doors.

"Dad?" Dean stood and met him part way across the room.

"They are just running a quick X-ray to make sure nothing is broken. He woke up for a little bit, but they gave him something to help him sleep again. He's going to be okay Dean." He watched as his father ran his hand through his hair.

"Did he say why he did it?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

"He said he found the Easter Bunny leaving an egg in the bush and thought it wanted him to follow it." His Dad shook his head, a small smile tugged at his lips for a brief moment.

"Did you tell him it wasn't the Easter Bunny Dad?" Dean followed his father over to the hard benches and sat down.

"I probably should have Dean. But he was too upset. He thought the Easter Bunny was mad at him because he disobeyed and followed him." His dad shook his head as he continued. "I think he actually has already punished himself enough. Between his feelings his injuries, I'm sure he'll think twice before doing something like this again."

"So you're not gonna tell him?" Dean was amazed. He could tell his father was still angry.

"I don't know Dean—part of me thinks if we'd told him the truth, none of this would have happened. But then, your brother has a way of finding trouble no matter what we tell him. What do you think Dean?" His father looked at him. Dean didn't know what to make of it. His father was asking him what he thought…

"I think we should…" Dean stopped as a man in a white coat came out of the room.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again for the great reviews!!! So what do you think Dean's decision will be...hmmmmm?


	4. Chapter 4 Truth and Consequences

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Sammy's First Hunt**

**Chapter 4 – Truth and Consequences**

"Mr. Winchester, I still think we should keep young Sammy overnight for observation but if you still want to take him home, he will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Thanks doctor, but Sammy will be happier at home. I know how to take care of him." Dean watched as his Dad rose and shook the doctor's hand.

"Fine, why don't you come back now and stay with him while I get the papers ready. There were no broken bones, but that ankle is badly sprained. His lungs sound fine, but he'll be sore there as well from the bruising. I can give you something to help with the pain. The CT scan came back normal as well, so there shouldn't be any problems with his head injury."

As Dean followed his father, he smiled as he heard the soft cry from the closed doors. "Daddy! Dean! Wanna go home!" There would be time to decide later on what to tell Sammy. For now, he was glad they'd get the chance.

Dean immediately walked towards his distraught sibling as they entered the room. Liquid hazel eyes met his as Sammy struggled against the nurse trying to hold him down. He moved in and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Shhhh Sammy, it will be okay. Just let the nice lady finish and then I'll help you get dressed okay?"

"D'n?" Sammy's voice croaked as his unfocused eyes glanced at him.

"I'm right here. Now relax. Dad's working on springing you from here and then we can go home."

"M'sorry" Sammy whispered as tears continued to flow down his slightly red cheeks. Dean put a hand on his forehead and relaxed when he didn't feel any fever. The rosy hue must be because his brother was so upset.

"You should be Sammy. What you did was very bad…" Dean paused as his brother began to cry harder.

"Knew you'd hate me…" Sammy's eyes closed as he began to curl away from Dean.

"Dean? Get him ready while I go sign the papers. We're out of here as soon as he's ready." His Dad looked at him for a moment before he followed the doctor out the door.

"Come on Sammy, I don't hate you and before you say it neither does Dad. But we can talk about this once you're home and in a nice warm bed." Dean helped his brother sit up. He grimaced at the small whimpers that continued to come from his younger brother. He wasn't sure if he was in pain or just still upset about what had happened—probably both.

A short time later Dean followed his Dad as he carried a sleeping Sammy into the house and into the room they shared. He hurried to turn the bed down and grabbed his little brother's pajamas. It didn't take long for the two Winchesters to get the youngest changed and under the covers. Dean watched as his father sighed before bending down to softly kiss his brother's forehead.

"Come on Dean, I'll make us a couple of sandwiches. You've gotta be starved." His Dad said as he turned to leave the room.

"I think I'll just stay here Dad, he might wake up and get scared." Dean dropped down onto his bed and pulled his legs up. He grabbed one of his car magazines and began to flip through it.

"Fine, I'll bring you up something then. Maybe by then Sammy will be awake and hungry too." Dean watched as his father went back downstairs. He was really surprised at how calm his father appeared. He was still shaking inside; the image of his brother's body falling would give him nightmares for months.

A soft whimper from the other bed drew him back to sit beside his younger sibling. As he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder hazel eyes slowly blinked open. "D'n?"

"Yeah, its me kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Hrtz" Sam said softly as tears gathered in his eyes.

"I know little bro' but that's what happens when you try to play Superman without your cape…"

"I din't mean to…" Sammy started but stopped when Dean shook his head.

"Look Sammy, I know you didn't mean to get lost. But even you have to admit it was a stupid thing to do. You should have come and got either Dad or me before you followed the rabbit." Dean watched as Sam's lower lip trembled. He hated it when his brother was sick or hurt.

"Don't worry Sammy, you'll feel better in a few days and then we can talk about this some more. For now you need to just relax. Are you hungry?" The low rumble from his brother's stomach made him grin. "Well I guess that answers that question. Dad is gonna bring up something in a few minutes. In the meantime, why don't you try to sleep some more. I'll be right here…"

"Thanks D'n" Sammy said tiredly as he let his eyes close. Dean shook his head as he stood and went back over to his own bed. He was sure it was going to be a rough couple of days. Sammy always got a little clingy when he was sick or hurt. But he didn't have the heart to yell at him—yet.

He thought back over what his Dad had asked him in the hospital. Should they tell Sammy the truth about the Easter Bunny? He thought about it and decided it wouldn't harm Sammy to let him believe for a little longer. After all, he didn't have to know about the ugly things that hid in the dark just yet. It saddened Dean that some day his brother would have to be told the whole truth.

But Dad was right; closing your eyes to the truth could be dangerous. All he had to do was think about his Mom and how she died to realize what could happen if you let your guard down. He was only eight, but he knew enough to keep him and Sammy safe when Dad was gone. It was a lot some times. But he understood the need. His gaze looked over at his sleeping brother. He looked so young, he was young and as long as Dean could, he'd make sure his little brother kept some of what made him believe in magic and good things. He'd have to deal with bad things soon enough.

A soft cough brought him back from his musings.

"Did he wake up?" He watched as his Dad placed a tray with a sandwich and milk on his bed.

"Yeah, and I think he's hungry, but he was hurting Dad. Should I wake him up?"

He watched as his father walked over and placed a hand on his youngest son's forehead before he moved the bangs aside. "No, let him sleep. He can eat when its time for his pain medication. Meanwhile, you need to eat and catch up on your homework son. Spring Break will be over soon."

"I thought we'd be leaving…"

His father chuckled before he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We will be Dean, but that doesn't mean you can stop studying. You will need to pick up where you left off in the next school."

"Aw Dad…can't I just wait until we move?" Dean looked up and sighed as he saw the answer in his Dad's face. "Okay…"

"Good boy. I'll check on you two later…" Dean looked over at Sammy and sighed. "You get to sleep and I have to study—life sucks!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been over two weeks since Sammy had his woodland adventure. John watched as Dean grabbed the bag of groceries from the trunk of the Impala. His youngest was right behind him, carrying one of the lighter bags. Since the incident, Sam never let one or the other of them out of his sight. In some respects it was a good thing, but he worried his youngest might become too dependent.

He remembered the previous morning when Sam had woke up screaming. Dean had already left for school and John was just out getting the car ready so he could take Sammy to daycare. He'd run into the room and found his son crying and shaking in fear. It had taken him over an hour to calm him down.

"Where do you want me to put this stuff Dad?" Dean asked as he dropped the bags in the hotel room they were using.

"Put the dry goods and cans in the bottom drawer of the dresser Dean. The milk and juice should fit in the small fridge…." John watched as Sammy reached up and began to help unload and put away the groceries. That was the other thing. His son didn't chatter anymore. Not like before. He was too quiet which meant something was bothering him.

He'd asked Dean if he knew what was wrong, but his oldest didn't have a clue. He'd told him he'd tried to talk to Sammy, but his brother just told him he was fine. John decided maybe it was past time for him and his youngest to discuss what happened at Easter.

"Hey Sammy, come here. I want to talk to you for a minute." John watched as his youngest slowly walked over. His head was down and his shoulders hunched as if he expected some kind of punishment.

"Come sit here on the bed." John patted the bed beside him and reached over to help his youngest climb up beside him. Once Sam was settled he reached over and patted him on the shoulder. Liquid hazel eyes looked up at him. They were filled with fear, something he never wanted to see on his son's face.

"We never talked about what happened at Easter Sammy. Are you ready to talk about your punishment?" John had spent a couple of weeks thinking about the best way to handle the situation. After he spoke with Dean, he agreed they didn't really need to tell him the whole truth about the Easter Bunny, but something had to be said so his youngest understood that following after something unknown could be dangerous. What if it had been something Supernatural that lured his son?

"M'sorry Daddy" Sam said softly as he twisted his hands in his lap. The bruises had all mostly healed and other than a slight limp Sam was well on the way to being healed. Physically, but now it was time to work on the rest.

"I know you're sorry but that doesn't change what happened now does it?"

"No Sir"

"Good. You heard me when I told you to stay in the yard right?" John watched as his son nodded.

"And you disobeyed a direct order to follow what you thought was the Easter Bunny…"

"But it was him Dad, I know it was. He even left an egg in the bush. Why didn't he talk to me like you Dad? Was it because he knew I was a bad boy—I must be really bad if the Easter Bunny won't talk to me…" Sam's eyes filled with tears as he sniffled beside him. "I mean, he spoke to you but he ran away from me. You're good, but I'm nothin' but bad…"

A light bulb went off as he listened to his youngest. He'd never seen this coming. He sat back and sighed. Leave it to Sammy to make it more complicated. "Sammy, you're not a bad boy. That wasn't the real Easter Bunny…"

"But…"

"You know how I know it wasn't the real Easter Bunny?" John waited for his son to look up at him. He swallowed at the trust he saw in his son's eyes.

"How?"

"Because the Easter Bunny would never do anything that would put you in danger. Going into the woods all alone was dangerous Sammy." John watched as his son thought about what he said.

"So it was just a regular rabbit?" Sam looked up at him, hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, Sammy. It was just a brown rabbit probably looking for food when you scared it during your hunt."

"So I'm not evil then, I'm not going to hell?" John's mouth dropped open at his son's admission. The innocent question took his breath away.

"Why would you say something like that Sammy?" Dean's voice joined the conversation as his oldest sat on the opposite bed. His green eyes shimmering as he gazed at his brother.

"'Cause Pastor Jim said bad people go to Hell. I can't go to Hell Dean; if I do I'll never get to see Mommy." Sam's lower lip quivered as large tears fell from his eyes. John shook his head. How had they gone from being bad for the Easter Bunny to going to Hell? He'd have to talk to Pastor Jim to make sure he was more careful about what he said to his youngest.

He reached over and picked his son up into his arms. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder as sobs shook his small frame. John rubbed his back while he tried to comfort his son. "Shhhhh Sammy—you're not going to Hell and you will get to see your Mommy some day. If you ask Pastor Jim, he'll tell you that the only bad people who go to Hell are the ones who aren't sorry for what they did and don't try to change."

He pulled Sam back and looked at his eyes. "You're sorry and you won't do something like that again right Sammy?"

"No Sir!" Sammy sniffed as he rubbed his nose in his sleeve. John caught his arm and reached for a Kleenex. "Here, use this…" He helped Sam blow his nose before he set him down in his lap.

"You may do bad things sometimes Sammy, but you're a good boy. Now are you ready for your punishment?" John watched as Sam blinked before nodding.

"Good boy. As punishment for going someplace without telling either Dean or I you can't watch Thundercats for one week." John watched as his son relaxed. He knew it wasn't the worst punishment and actually, would probably be worse for Dean who would have to entertain his son.

"And you need to apologize to your brother for scaring him too. We aren't mad at you Sammy, but you scared us both when we couldn't find you. Kind of like the way you felt when you woke up yesterday and no one was here." John watched as Sammy nodded.

"You don't need to be afraid to be alone Sammy. Dean and I will always be nearby. But you have to promise both of us that you won't leave without telling us where you are going." John kept his voice calm but he could tell the message was getting through. Sammy reached up and grabbed him around his neck and hugged him before he spoke.

"M'sorry Daddy, I won't do that again I promise." John hugged him back and then helped him down onto the floor. He watched as Sam moved over to Dean and climbed up onto the bed. He placed his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him before he made the same promise. John watched as Dean wrapped his arms around his youngest for a brief moment before he pushed him gently away.

"Awww man! Dude you didn't just put your buggar face on my shirt did you? I swear Sammy; if you got snot on me I'm gonna have to tickle you!" Dean looked over his shoulder and groaned. "You did—you got your icky buggars on my shirt. Now you're gonna get it." John laughed as Sam jumped up and began to run away from his big brother. Dean caught him easily and began to tickle him until he screamed.

"DAD! Help!"

John stood and began to tickle both boys. His own laugher joined his son's until the room was filled with the joy of being whole and together. John smiled, God willing, he'd always be there when his son's needed him.

The End!

Raven524: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I received on this story. Now on to the next...


End file.
